We can't live without each other
by Tropicallight
Summary: when ego comes between love... love is forgotten. But when danger comes and try to hurt love we understand that how much we love each other and we can't live without each other... Abhirika based.


Hi guys... this is the first time I am writing a story on cid.

Very special thanks to _**As Anjaana**_ this plot is given by her. Read, review and enjoy-

As we know that after that silly fight between Abhirika... they are not talking to each other... Daya and Purvi decided to solve this matter.

They first tries talking-

With Daya and Abhijeet-

Daya: Yaar tum kya bachpana dikha rahe ho... baat kro naa Tarika se.

Abhijeet in stubborn tone: jab tak voh khud baat nahi krengi... mein bhi baat nahi karunga.

With Purvi and Tarika-

Tarika with little anger: Agar unme itna ego hai toh mein bhi kam nahi hun... unki himmat ko dekha lab mein akar ulta seedha bolkr chale gaye.

Purvi: But...

Tarika cutting Purvi's sentence in between: No buts topic closed.

As Daya and Purvi failed to talk they decided to meet.

With Daya and Purvi-

Daya: Purvi... baat kari tumne Tarika se kuch matter solve hua?

Purvi: Nahi sir... Tarika itni ziddi hai maan hi nahi rahi hai.

Daya: Same... Abhijeet bhi nahi maan raha... dono bahut naraz hai ek dusre se.

Purvi: Haan sir... hume in dono ko milane ka koi plan sochna padega.

Daya thought for a while: Mere pass ek idea hai... mein Abhijeet to phone krke kahunga ki Tarika ka accident ho gaya hai tum park mein aajao... tum bhi Tarika se yahi kehna dono bhagte bhagte park mein aayenge... phir shayad sab kuch sort out ho jaye.

Purvi while agreeing with him: Great idea sir... ab pata chala ki Shreya apko itna kyun pasand krti hai.

Daya blushed a bit: Voh sab chodo... plan pr work krna shru karo.

Purvi while saluting: Yes sir

Both Daya and Purvi called Abhijeet and Tarika respectively.

On phone-

Conversation between Abhijeet and Daya-

Abhijeet: Hello.. haan Daya

Daya trying to act liked a panicked person: Abhi tum jaldi se park mein aajao... Tarika ka accident ho gaya hai.

Abhjeet wth deep concern: WHAT! Tarika ka accident?... While murmering Yeh ladki apna bilkul khayal nahi rakhti... oh god..( loudly) mein abhi aaya. He cut the phone.

Conversation between Purvi and Tarika-

Purvi: hello Tarika ...

Tarika: haan Purvi bolo... vaise tum itni ghabrayi hui kyun ho?

Purvi trying to act like a tensed person: voh Tarika Abhijeet sir... she paused dramatically... unka accdent ho gaya hi tum jaldi se park mein aajao.

Tarika in tensed tone: oh no yeh abhijeet bhi naa... mein abhi aayi.. she cut the phone and immediately rushes towards the park.

Abhijeet and Tarika both are in tension so they forget the little fact that if accident is real they have to go to hospital not a park.

Tarika reaches the park first and started searching for Abhijeet everywhere but she didn't find out. She is in great tension. She tries calling Daya or Purvi but nobody picks up.

Daya and Purvi are hidden in the park seeing everything. They were waiting for Abhijeet to come.

Purvi: sir yeh Abhijeet sir... kyun nahi aaye ab tak.

Daya: pata nahi Purvi... tum call try karo mein bhi krta hun.

Tarika, Daya, Purvi all try to call Abhijeet but it is not reachable.

Tabhi Tarika ke dimaag ki batti jalti hai she thinks if Abhieet is in hospital then why purvi said to come in park. She immediately understood that this is plan...

She calls Purvi

On phone-

Tarika in very angry tone: mujhe samaj aagaya hai yeh tumhara aur Daya ka plan hai... aur agar tum dono yahi ho... toh abhi bahar aao.

Purvi: Tari... but Tarika already cut the line.

Both Daya and Purvi come out of their hiding place.

Tarika in anger: toh yeh tum dono ka plan tha?

Daya: sorry Tarika yeh mera aur Purvi ka hi plan tha..

Tarika: Abhijeet in sab mein included hai?

Purvi hurriedly: nahi unhe kuch nahi pata humne Abhjeet sir ko bhi bulaya tha... pr voh abhi tak aaye hi nahi.

Daya: voh bas aata hi hoga... tum thodi der wait krlo.

Tarika still angry: mein aur kisi ka wait nahi krne wali... mein jaa rahi hun. She turns to leave but Purvi stops her.

Purvi: ruko Tarika... aaj aap dono apni saari misunderstandings ko clear kr hi lo.

Tarika thought for a while: ok

They all wait for Abhijeet but he didn't show up.

Tarika in anger and hurt tone: bas bahut hua ab mein jaa rahi hun... agar Abhijeet ko meri jara bhi fikr hoti... toh voh abhi tak aajate.

Daya: suno Tarika...

Tarika cutting Daya in between: nahi Daya bahut sun liya meine... ab mein jaa rahi hun. She leaves from there. She is so much angry with Daya, Purvi and with Abhijeet too.

Daya and Purvi are continuously trying Abhijeet' phone but it is unreachable. They both are in tension. Suddenly Daya's phone rings

On phone-

Person: hello Mr. Daya?

Daya: haan mein hi bol raha hun kaun.

Person: mein City hospital se bol rahi hun apke friend Mr. Abhijeet ka accident ho gaya hai aap jaldi se yahan aajaiye.

Daya shocked: kyaa... mein abhi aata hun.

Daya and Purvi immediately rushes to hospital.

In hospital-

They ask receptionist about Abhijeet she tells that he is in operation theatre.

Outside the OT Daya and Purvi meets a man who brought Abhijeet to hospital who is Daya's khabri.

Daya: thanks Raghu... Abhijeet ko yahan lane k liye

Raghu: are sahab... sharminda mat karo shukriya keh kr.

Daya: ab tum jaa sakte ho.

Raghu leaves from there.

Daya to Purvi: Purvi mein baki sab ko phone krke bulata hun... tum Tarika ko phone kro.

Daya calls everyone and informs about Abhijeet's condition.

Purvi: sir Tarika utha nahi rahi hai... shayad voh bahut guessa hai.

Daya: mein try krta hun. He tries too but Tarika is too angry with Daya too.

Daya and Purvi both are in great tension as Abhijeet is still in operation theatre.

Meanwhile others reaches the hospital except ACP sir as he is out of town.

Salunkhe in confused yet tensed tone: Daya... yeh sab kese hua... Abhijeet kesa hai.

Daya: sir mujhe pata nahi... mere khabri ko Abhijeet car mein behosh mila.

After a while docter come out from OT. Daya is the first one to ask about Abhijeet.

Daya in concern and tension: doctor... Abhijeet kesa hai voh theek toh hai naa.

Doctor: ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai... patient is out of danger now... bas unhe observation k liye rakha hai. Suddenly he ask: app sab mein se Tarika kon hai?

Daya: kyun kya hua doctor?

Doctor: patient ko jab laya gaya tha... tab voh puri tarah se behosh nahi the... aur bar bar Tarika Tarika bula rahe the... he added: patient to stress nahi lena chaiye aur jald se jald Tarika ko bula lena chaiye... Agar patient ne jyada risk liya toh unki jaan ki khatra ho sakta hai.

Listening to this everyone became tensed. Daya and Purvi start trying Tarika's phone continuously but they both know Tarika is really angry because of their lie.

Here, 30 minutes passed... Abhijeet is on sedative but yet he is mumbling Tarika's name. Doctor comes again

Doctor: aap logo ne Tarika ko nahi bulaya?... Patient abhi bhi unka name le rahe hai apko unko bula lena chaiye. He went after saying these things.

Salunkhe to Daya and Purvi: tum dono ne Tarika ko phone nahi kiya kya ? voh abhi tak aayi kyun nahi?

Purvi nervously: voh sir... shayad Tarika... mujhse aur Daya sir se guessa hai.

Salunkhe again confused: kyun bhai... tum logo ne kya kiya

Daya told him about their plan.

After listening to plan Salunkhe: yeh kya bachpana hai tum dono ka... aisa bhi koi krta hai... Tarika bachhi ko kitna bura laga hoga.

Daya and Purvi simultaneously: sorry sir... they both are very embarrassed

Salunkhe announcing: mein khud jakar Tarika ko leker aata hun... Freddy, Purvi tum dono bhi mere saath chalo.

Freddy/Purvi agreeing: yes sir

They all rush to Tarika's home.

Here in hospital Daya is feeling too much guilty. He is guilty because he called his buddy to come at park saying his love had met with an accident. And because of rush driving with too much tension his only best friend had met with an accident.

Tarika's home-

She is feeling strange like someone close to her heart is in pain but she ignored her feelings. Her heart is saying to make a call but again come her BIG ego. Suddenly door bell rings breaking her trance.

She opens the door and saw Salunkhe along with Purvi and Freddy.

Tarika: are aap sab... ander aaiye. They all enter inside.

Tarika: aap sab log achanak... sab kuch theek toh hai naa...

Salunkhe calmly: Tarika beta... chalo humare sath hospital...

Tarika very much tensed: sir hospital kyun... A..Abhijeet theek toh hai naa... inside her heart she is having a feeling that something is wrong with _her_ Abhijeet.

Freddy: ... Abhijeet sir ka accident ho gaya hai.

Tarika smilingly: aap sab log phir se shru ho gaye... while eying to Purvi she said: Purvi tumne in logo ko bhi apne plan mein shamil kr liya

Purvi try to make her realise: nahi Tarika... hum mein se koi bhi tumse do baar jhuth nahi bolega.

Salunkhe agreeing with Purvi: hum sach bol rahe hai bacha... Abhijeet ko tumhari jarurat hai... tumhe jald se jald chalna chaiye... humare sath.

Tarika watches everyone faces they all are dead serious. She finally understood that they are not playing any joke.

Tarika starts crying she is in so much tension. Her heart broke into pieces. Her heart is scolding her mind for not listening and for not calling Abhijeet.

Salunkhe in a soothing voice: bacha rone se kuch nahi hoga... tum jaldi se chalo use tumhari jarurat hai...

They reache the hospital.

In hospital-

Abhijeet come in conscious state before the time. He looks around and found none. His mind is revolving around Tarika's accident only. He try to get up but couldn't because of dizziness. But he tries again this time Daya stops him (he is outside talking to doctor).

Abhijeet not able to speak properly: D..Daya Tari.. Tarika kaisi h.. hai v...oh theek t..toh hai naa...

Daya tries to calm her: Abhijeet tum pehle leto.. Abhijeet obeys... Tarika bilkul theek hai

Abhijeet panicking: nahi D..Daya.. tum jhuth.. bol rahe ho.. mujhe T.. Tarika se milna hai mujhe uske pass le chalo

Daya: Voh bas aati hi hogi tum lete raho naa.. But Abhijeet is stubborn enough. He is struggling to get up.. doctor also came to stop him. But Abhijeet is becoming more and more hyper. Because of all this his BP is also increasing.

Abhijeet is becoming restless now: Tarika... Tarika... chodo mujhe... mujhe Tarika ke pass jana hai... Tarika ke pass jana hai...

Doctor is preparing sedatives... fortunately Tarika come in time. She saw Abhijeet in that state and her heart pinched. She is feeling like her whole world is taken away from her. She is feeling too much guilty.

She said in a soft tone: Abhijeet... Abhijeet saw her and unknowingly a soft soothing mumble "Tarika" came out of his mouth... his struggle came to an end. His BP become normal at once again... Tarika ran to him...

Abhijeet now becoming calm: Tari..ka...t..um thi..k toh hona...tumhara accident...wo...

Tarika in soft tone: Abhijeet... plz...tum shant ho jayo..mein bilkul thik hoon...tumhare samne hoon... bas tum shant ho jao...

Abhijeet calmed down...

Doctor said smilingly: ab sedatives ki koi zarurat nahi hai...

Doctor left from there. Daya and Tarika made him lie down properly on bed...

Daya giving both of them meaningful look: mein chalta hun tum dono khayal rakhna... have fun... he winked.

Abhijeet blushing: Daya!... Daya leave from there now only two people left in room i.e. our Abhirika...

Tarika calmly: yeh accident kese hua?

Abhijeet in soft tone: voh mein Daya ka phone aane k baad park k liye nikal liya tha... mein kafi tense tha... sadak se dyaan hat gaya... tabhi achanak samne s truck aaya... aur us truck se bachne k liye car dusri taraf modhi... pata hi nahi chala kab car ped se crash ho gayi... aur mein beshosh ho gaya

Tarika in strange tone: tum kyun the tense?

Abhijeet cutely: voh apka accident ho gaya tha isliye...

Tarika in angry tone: toh isme tumhe kyun itni fikar ho rahi thi hmm?... tum toh mujhse baat bhi nahi kr rahe the... aur Daya k fake call pr bhaage bhaage chale aaye...

Abhijeet in shocked tone: fake call!?

Tarika: haan fake call.. she tells him about Daya and Purvi's plan.

Abhijeet sigh with relief: yeh Daya bhi naa... matlab aap ka accident nahi hua...

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet... but tumhe kyun ho rahi thi meri itni fikar

Abhijeet nervously: huh... voh... umm... haan aap meri dost ho naa...

Tarika just above a whisper: sirf dost... this time Tarika already decided that she will make Abhijeet tell her truth no matter how embarrassing this is going to be...

Abhijeet could see sadness in Tarika's eyes his mind is telling him to deny his feelings but his heart is telling that this is his chance and now is the time to spill the beans.

Abhijeet in nervous tone: voh actually... umm... aap mere liye dost se bhi badhkar hai... because _I really do love you_. After saying this he closes his eyes and waits for slap (or kiss :p) to come.

After some time he opens his eyes he saw Tarika's eyes are wet and she is in deep thinking.

Abhijeet uncertainly: Tarika...

She comes back in real world out of her dreamland after hearng a voice.

Tarika crying: agar sach mein mujse pyaar krte ho toh baat kyun nahi kr rahe the...

Abhijeet while cupping her face and wiping her tears: I am sorry Tarika... shayad us waqt mera ego bich mein aagaya tha... pr tum bhi toh baat nahi kr rahi thi...

Tarika with a little laugh: aree agar tumme ego ho sakta hai toh... mujh me kyun nahi...

Abhijeet laughing too: chalo abse mein apne ego ko nikal kr phek diya... abse humare bich no ego... ok?

Tarika: ok... they both smiled. He withdraws his hand.

Abhijeet with a pout: apne mere sawaal ka jawab nahi diya...

Tarika while blushing: konsa sawal...

Abhijeet understood that Tarika is playing so he decides to do same: are Tarika... bhul gayi mein apse I love you kaha tha... uska answer.

Tarika suddenly finds her shoes more interesting... she just nodded.

Abhijeet slyly: Tarika apne shoes ki design badme dekh lena... aur sir hilane se kuch nahi hoga mujhe jawab chaiye.

Tarika shyly: I love you too Abhijeet.

For a moment they both found design of floor more beautiful. But inside they both are feeling their cheeks warm... ( dono tomato se bhi jyada lal ho gaye hai:p)

Suddenly Abhijeet hugged Tarika tightly she gladly returned the hug.

After broking hug Abhijeet said: finally... ek min ke liye toh laga aap mujhse pyaar nahi krti..

Tarika disagreeing: apko bahut galat laga... Abhijeet aap let jaiye aur aaram kijiye... hum subah baat krenge...

Abhijeet suddenly become tensed: aap kahi jaa rahi hai... plz mujhe chod kr mat jaiye...

Tarika her heart melt: are mein kahi nahi jaa rahi... aap so jayo... mein paas mein chair pr so jayungi...

Abhijeet: hmm theek hai... good night Tarika jee...

Abhijeet kissed her forehead and then cheek then sleeps.

Tarika just above whisper: good night Abhijeet... sweet dreams... then she softly kisses him on his lips. She sleeps too beside Abhijeet's bed.

-The end-

Thats it... so sorry Rifah if I didn't meet your expectations... I tried my best...

Everyone else hope you had a great time reading this...

Don't forget to review

Sorry for spelling and grammatical mistakes

-Himanshi


End file.
